


The Worst Day Ever

by Inkwell1013



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley works in an office now because reasons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell1013/pseuds/Inkwell1013
Summary: Crowley has had a truly atrocious day at work. Truly disastrous. He is exhausted and irritated and just wants to go home with his husband, who he's sure would make things better. He's right. Aziraphale always makes him feel better.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 46





	The Worst Day Ever

Crowley took a deep breath. His day had been atrocious, almost laughably so. A part of him wondered if it was the work of God herself. It wouldn’t surprise him. His terrible day had started when he missed the train and had to wait for another in the pouring rain, making him late for work. While still soaked head to toe, he had to attend several important meetings, which was the worst. He was uncomfortable and irritated, barely able to concentrate on the back and forth between everyone involved. From the little he heard, the issue they were discussing could have been solved in five minutes with a few emails.

Whatever, it wasn’t his problem. Such was office culture. He worked through a few tasks and then it was lunchtime. He went to fetch the lunch he left in the fridge the previous day only to find the door slightly open. Someone (Debbie. It was Debbie. He knew that for a fact. Couldn’t prove it but he knew) had left the door open and now all the food had gone bad. He was furious but didn’t say anything, as he dumped all his food in the bin and went to send everyone in the office a snide passive aggressive email informing them that their food was spoiled.

He decided that if he couldn’t eat his lunch, he would get something from the vending machine to tide him over for the rest of the day. There was only one problem. The vending machine was broken. Fuck it. Some coffee then. Luckily enough, he could see that there was still some left in the jug. Making his way over, he was intercepted by Jerry from marketing, who snatched it from underneath him, glaring him down. Mother fucker. And they were all out of coffee grounds, so he couldn’t make any more. Could this day get any worse?

It could.

The lights flitted out. All at once, everything went completely black. He hadn’t noticed that it was getting dark outside already. It was still early; about four or five - but it was winter so it was to be expected. Crowley didn’t so much mind the dark. In a way, he found it strangely comforting. His coworkers, in the other hand did not seem too pleased about it. People had to find their way around with their phones flashlights and were tripping over everything. It was very annoying.

About an hour later, the lights came back on and everyone finished up their work. Crowley was the last one to leave, at about seven o’clock. All he wanted was to go home to his husband and crash on the couch for a few hours. But he couldn’t even have that. While he was waiting for his train, a very drunk old man stumbled past him.

He gave him a passing glance. Whatever. As long as he didn’t fall onto the tracks or something, Crowley wouldn’t bother him. Then, he noticed that the man had started mithering the young woman waiting on the platform. He sighed loudly and went to tell the guy to buzz off.

The man wasn’t very happy about being told this and tried to throw a punch landing a solid hit on his eye, Crowley grabbed his arm and threw the man to the ground. That punch would leave a nasty bruise though. The train pulled up to the station and he and the woman boarded. After checking that she was okay, he went to read the newspaper he had bought in the morning, only to find that all the pages had stuck together from when it had gotten wet and all the ink had run everywhere. It was completely unreadable now. He folded it away and waited for his stop.

He didn’t really remember the walk to the apartment, but he must have walked there because here he was, standing in the doorway. Opening the door, he saw Aziraphale sitting in the comfortable sofa, reading his book quietly. Crowley really wanted to vent to him but didn’t really want to bother him. He had his own problems after all.

“Good afternoon Crowley,” said Aziraphale. “How was your day?”

Crowley couldn’t find the words, just shaking his head in response. “That bad huh?” Aziraphale remarked, closing up his book and setting it on the table. He winced at the sight of Crowley's black eye but said nothing. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’ll tell you all about it later. Right now, I just need some affection,” he admitted. Aziraphale smiled. He could never say no to Crowley when he wanted hugs. He was a very caring person after all.

“Come on then my dear,” beamed Aziraphale. Crowley sauntered toward him and sat next to his husband, resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder while Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley's shoulder. They held the position for a while, until Aziraphale spoke again. “Sweetheart, would you like to lie your head on my lap?” he added.

Crowley hummed in agreement, shifting his position to rest his head on Aziraphale’s lap. It was so relaxing. “Shall I read to you?” Aziraphale asked gently. Crowley smiled. Noting his approvement, Aziraphale picked up his book and started to read in a quiet voice, playing with Crowley’s hair as he did.

Crowley wasn’t really paying attention to the story. It was one that Aziraphale had clearly been reading for a while and he hadn’t seen it before. Starting in the middle was sort of jarring. He focused more on Aziraphale’s voice, so sweet and warm. He yawned. When had he gotten so tired? He decided to rest his eyes for just a minute.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Aziraphale looking down at him. “You’re certainly exhausted, my dear. You should probably get more sleep,” reprimanded Aziraphale.

Crowley rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. “How long was I out for?”

“An hour or so,” continued Aziraphale. “I couldn’t quite bring myself to wake you up. You looked very comfortable there so I just let you sleep and read a little more of my book. Anyway, would you like to tell me about your day?”

“Absolutely. It all started when I missed my train and had to wait for another in the rain,” started Crowley on his rant. Aziraphale just smiled at his husband'slong tirade. Crowley was really a little spitfire but Aziraphale loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr.  
> [my account](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inkwell1013)


End file.
